Alleyway Damsel
by 7-KHPrincessKairi-7
Summary: My breathing comes out short and deep into the night air and hasten my pace. The rustling behind me getting faster, and I jolt to a sprint. My pursuer catches up to me, tackling me to the ground..." Oneshot. R&R. KairixSora


**Alleyway Damsel**

**Author's Note: This is a One-shot that I just kind of thought of. I brought in my favorite OCs and my favorite characters. Hope you enjoy it! **

"Hey, girl! You having fun?" I turn to see my brunette friend ask with wide, excited green eyes. She hands me a glass of punch. The music's turned up so loud I can barely hear her.

"Yeah!" I yell back at her and she grabs my hand, leading me to the beverages.

"So what do you think of my party?!" she exclaims.

"It's awesome! I wish Sora's mom would've let him come!"

"No, you don't! You wouldn't have been able to flirt with any of the guys!" I can she her laugh at that.

"Hey! We're not together YET!" I laugh back. My dance partner comes up to me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Taking a break?" he asks over the music. I nod to him and smile. I see his sapphire eyes sparkle at me in contrast to his onyx hair. He's one of Sora's friends. One of the few I know I can trust.

"I'm actually about to head outta here. My parents want me home by 11."

"Want me to walk you home?" he offers.

"No, that's okay. I got it."

"You sure? You heard the news, right?" Of course. It's been going around so much in this neighborhood. Talk about perverts and molesters. But I'm okay.

"Yeah. My brother's taught me a thing or two." The music changes and Hinder's "Lips of an Angel" comes on. He grabs my hand.

"Okay, but you promised me a dance!"

I giggle. "Alright! Okay!" I let myself be pulled into his arms as I wrap my arms around his the back of his neck and let them hang loosely. His hands are placed delicately on my hips as we sway to the music and I give into the impulse and lay my head on his chest, my scarlet hair grazing his arm. I hear the song playing in my ears.

_It's really good to hear your voice sayin my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearin those words it makes me weak_

He rests his head on mine.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel…_

The music drones away as I forget myself in the song. All I catch of it is the end.

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey, why you callin me so late?_

I take a step back and sigh. "Thanks, Osamu" I tell him and head to grab my purse. He smiles his lop-sided grin.

"No problem. Be careful on your way home" he orders and he walks me to the door.

I giggle. "I will"

"I'll call Sora and tell him to keep an ear out"

"Thanks" I smile and look down. I feel his warm hand come to my cheek and lift my head up. I lean up and kiss his cheek. "Don't worry about me" I whisper in his ear.

"I'll tell him how lucky he is while I'm at it"

"Huh?" He smiles at me. The hostess comes up to see me out.

"Bye, Kairi!" he exclaims and throws her arms around me in an embrace. "You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yes, Selphie. You two can stop worrying now" I smile. "I'll be fine" I repeat.

"Call me if anything happens, okay?" Selphie pleads.

I giggle again. "Okay. I'll try" I look behind her for the person to be her distraction and find him. I lean over to her. "But you know… I think Riku's looking for you!" I see the heat rise to her face in a cherry color as she spins at me.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Don't keep him waiting"

She squeals and disappears. I turn to the door to have my hand stopped on the doorknob by a soft, pale hand bigger than mine. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" He seems genuinely sincere. And, if I know Osamu, he is.

"Positive. Nothing's gonna happen. See you Monday" I give him a friendly hug to soothe his fears and disappear behind the door, putting an end to my meaningless flirting. _I shouldn't play with him like that. Sora's the one I really want. _

I take the alleyway to my house, which is just a couple blocks down through the suburbs and feel leaves rustle under my heels. The wind brushes my short skirt, and I have to fight to keep it down. I stop to deal with it and continue to hear the rustling of leaves on the ground, until it shortly ceases. My heart rises in my throat at the possibility of it being a person. _It's probably just a dog or cat. _I turn around, and upon seeing nothing, continue walking. Rustling begins behind me again and I stop to listen. It stops. My hearts pounds in my chest as I try to keep my cool. I turn around, hoping it's Osamu. "Haha, Osamu! It's not funny!" I say, disclosing my feelings to my pursuer. No one comes out.

My breathing comes out short and deep into the night air. "Osamu? Selphie? Come on, guys! Quit playing around!" I turn around and hasten my pace. The rustling getting faster and I jolt to a sprint, caring less about my skirt. My pursuer catches up to me, tackling me to the ground. I fall head-first into the concrete, thankfully not hurting myself too much. As I struggle, I struggle not only to get free, but to roll over onto my back. The man is groping at my purse that was safely tucked into the side of my arm at one point, but is now being slung in every direction. I finally roll onto my back, still in his custody and try to scoot backward out of his grip.

I'm met with a black ski-mask and red, hostile eyes. I frantically escape his grip and get up. He lunges at me and slams me into a fence by the throat, attempting to squeeze the life out of it. The pressure on my passageways to my lungs begins to close up, making it hard to breathe. He shakes me and it seems he shakes some sense into me. I'm able to remember something my brother, Kaiyo, taught me about this kind of situation. In a panicked style, I throw my arms between his, and catching him off guard, push his hands away from my neck. I then stab the palms of my hands into his torso and send his a few feet back with a strong push.

I bring my fists up, ready to defend myself now that I have adrenaline pulsing through my veins. He then decides to lunge at me and I take a step to the side, keeping a foot in place to trip him. It works and his face meets the fence, knocking it over. I hear a groan escape him and he pushes himself back up.

A fist flies in my direction and I catch it, noticing a style. I twist the hand behind his back making him grunt. "Leave me alone!" I plead, holding all the cards by now. He laughs manically and I push him away. He takes a step forward and turns himself, not going far from me at all like I hoped. He seizes my wrists and holds me tightly. The only thing I can think of to do now is exactly what I DO do. I bring my knee up to his groin and send a wave of pain throughout his body. He falls to his knees and I take the opportunity to run to the closest house I know—Sora's.

I make it to Sora's back door and pound on it with my whole being. I hear running inside and he thrusts it open. He catches my now flailing arms and pulls me in the house. "Kairi! What happened?!" he says. I stop flailing and throw my arms around his neck.

"Sora!" I exclaim. "There was…"

"Is someone out there?"

I nod, tears streaming down my face. "He took my purse…" I hold onto him, realizing that in the midst of our scramble, the guy was able to take off with my purse.

"Are you okay?" He pries me off and takes a serious look at me, checking me over. He then pulls me back into his arms.

"Did Osamu call you?"

"Yeah, 7 minutes ago. I thought you'd be home by now" he holds me tighter, then releases some. "What were you thinking, going out there after dark by yourself?"

I continue to sob on his shoulder. "I thought I could handle myself…"

"Did you?"

"I don't know!" I shake my head on his soft shirt. He walks me to the living room and sits down, allowing me to lay and cry on him.

"It's okay… It's okay… You can stay here for a couple hours. I'll walk you back home after my mom gets back home."

I back up from him. "I'm not supposed to be here am I? I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it!" he pulls me back into his shoulder. "She'll understand. She has to" I sniffle. "Who's home at your house?"

I shake my head. "No one. Kaiyo's at a movie with friends and my parents are gone for the night at a friend's house"

"When's your brother supposed to get back home?"

"Kaiyo? I don't know… With mom and dad gone… it could be just before they get home tomorrow."

"Maybe my mom'll let you stay the night then. I don't want you home by yourself" he tightens his grip around my waist. I scoot closer to him, burrowing into his warm body. His coarse hand moves up my shirt to my lower-back and pushes me harder into him. He rests his head in the crook of my neck, moving his free left hand to my arm, showing me how much he's scared too. He brings his legs up on the couch, slouching to a lying position himself and brings me down with him. I rest my head in the crook of his shoulder and chest and curl my knees up like a child. He runs his fingers through my hair and traces my ear with his finger until he caresses me into a sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I wake up in the same position. I hear birds chirping beautifully outside and the faint song of wind chimes from the next door. I look out the window to see the brightening day. I look at my watch and see that it's 9:17, then look back up to see half-closed, ocean-blue eyes looking down at me. "What time is it?"

"Late enough. I don't know when my parents are getting home and my brother might be home already" I sit up. "What happened to your mom?"

"Uh… I don't know… I fell asleep" he says, propping himself up on one arm as he watches me go through another panic attack.

"You weren't supposed to fall asleep! You were supposed to stay up for your mom!"

"Well… she didn't wake us up"

I look away, frustrated. He stands up and places his hands behind my neck, massaging the back of my head. I look pleadingly at him. "C'mon, Sora. Think!"

I see him give his famous cocky grin. "I am"

"No. I mean seriously. I shouldn't have fallen asleep last night."

"Why not? No one was home at your house. You needed to sleep someplace you felt safe. And I know you wouldn't fall asleep somewhere you felt vulnerable. _I felt vulnerable with you here last night and still fell asleep._

"That's not the point"

"You want me to take you home?" he asks me, apparently giving up on trying to sway my opinion.

"That'd be nice" I say, a-matters-factly.

"I hope you know that if no one's there, you're coming straight back"

"No one's gonna come after me during the day, Sora. You know that"

"But it gives me a chance to be with you…" he says, giving me his cocky grin again.

I go to grab my purse, but upon remembering what happened, slump back down in the couch with tears streaming down my face. "I feel violated"

"Huh? By me?"

I shake my head and have to smile at that, also letting out a small giggle. "No" I turn back to my melancholy. "No. By that guy…"

"Well, let's get you home and maybe your parents are home so you can call the police"

"You think it'll work?"

"I sure hope so" he offers me his hand and I take it, allowing him to pull me up. He pulls back my hair and kisses me lightly to where I can taste a hint of salt from my own tears. "It'll be okay" He reassures me and takes my hand, leading me toward the door. He opens it for me and I walk out of the house and squint from the intake of so much light. I feel his hand come from behind me on my hip and feel him on my opposite side, guide me down the sidewalk. "I'll tell my mom what happened last night and she won't care that you fell asleep."

"Were you _trying _to make me fall asleep?" I take a sideways glance at him to see his grin.

"Didn't think it'd hurt. After all, you _did _dance with Osamu all night"

I cling to his arm and watch the sidewalk. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be. But I'd like to make us official. I know you like to flirt, but… I wanna know what you think is more important"

"I'd like to be too…" I say without thinking. "I feel bad for the way I was acting last night"

"There's nothing wrong with it. We weren't official, but Osamu _does _like you"

"That's why I feel so bad"

"Don't. He knows I like you too, and I liked you before him, so he's just gonna have to get over it" he smiles again. He walks me up to my door. "You have the key?"

I glare at him. "It's in my purse."

"Riigghht…" he knocks and a minute later, Kaiyo actually answers.

"Sora, Kairi. Uh… What're you doing here?" I hear some surprise in his voice.

"Some jerk tried to jump her last night. He got her purse. So uh… she kinda stayed at my house last night."

"Are you okay?" he turns to me and asks, now showing worry.

"I'm fine" I say. "I just wanna get in to my room to my bed" Kaiyo opens the door for me and I stumble inside, turning to say good-bye to Sora. "Thanks for walking me home"

"Since you denied Osamu so much last night?" he grins. "No problem"

I nod and turn around. Kaiyo thanks him and I disappear into my room, closing my door behind me. Without looking, I fall on my bed and hit something. I pull it out from under me and find my purse from the night before. I hear my door open behind me and turn to see Kaiyo spinning a ski mask around his finger. "So, uh… rough night, huh?"

I glare at him and jerk myself into a standing position. I push him into my door. "You?!"

"Next time, keep your cool, little sis" he tips me. "I could've gotten you so much worse. But… not bad I guess. Why'd you rack me? I told you: ALWAYS AS A LAST RESORT."

I shove him again. "Well, you deserved it!"

**Author's Note: So, I hope that wasn't a complete waste of time. It's not my typical stuff, no cussing, no major sexual content. It's the first One-shot I've ever done, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. Please Review anyway. **


End file.
